Integrated circuits (ICs) or chips designed using, for example, a very-large-scale integration (VLSI) process, typically draw power from external sources such as grid power (mains), batteries, or the like. However, a drawback with battery-operated devices is that electrochemical power cells often run out of power at inconvenient times and, therefore, batteries need to be regularly recharged or replaced. Thus, there is an industry trend to provide ICs which are self-powered and require little-to-no intervention from users for the IC to function. Internet-of-Things (IoT) is a field where demand for such devices is growing.
Furthermore, such self-powered (e.g., solar powered) components could be effectively used in applications where a power supply is unavailable. Self-powering components may therefore be utilized in a variety of stand-alone communication units, road signs for remote locations, in buoys, floats or other maritime applications.
Attempts have been made to connect VLSI chips to elements, such as photovoltaic cells (PVs), in order that they might draw solar power therefrom. However, the chips and photovoltaic cells are generally manufactured separately and later connected together using external wiring, gates, contacts or terminals.
The current solutions can be difficult to manufacture, especially given the need to ensure that the light sensitive portion of the photovoltaic element can be exposed to light.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.